


Chaotic Persuasion

by Lynne_Dayle



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: barbarian, cleric, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne_Dayle/pseuds/Lynne_Dayle
Summary: The party doesn't realize just how persuasive the Rogue can actually be, as she's very rarely tried to help in times persuasion was required. This is mainly due to the fact that she is highly amused by a good trainwreck... and when the little Gnome, Cleric opens his mouth... it's just too ridiculous to resist.Does the phrase "bare-assed" really need to be rated?





	Chaotic Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Edited Heth's class because I forgot he wasn't the Barbarian of the party... it's fine.

Sir Twiggles had a very bad habit of speaking his thoughts aloud. This was a source of great amusement to Meghan, especially in this instance as he had just offered to go for a naked jog, with a random old monk atop a very cold, very snowy mountain. He'd hurriedly tried to pass it off as just a joke when the old monk had accepted the idea as a perfectly good one. 

"You said it, so you gotta commit," Meghan chimed in as Twiggles had sputtered and backpedaled. It was incredibly difficult to keep from losing herself in a fit of giggles at the thought. The group had no way of knowing just how persuasive she could be so he was unprepared to resist her comment. 

And with a face full of confusion as to why exactly he was going through with this absurdity, Sir Twiggles began to strip until he was bare-assed except for his Belt of Dwarven Kind and his enchanted ring, Meghan couldn't remember what it was for, and with the old monk also bare-assed, they began their jog. 

"Come on," Heth the Fighter/Warlock said. "We do not have time for this." His flaming sword in one hand to keep her and himself warm, he tugged on Meghan's arm to continue towards the monastery. Even with the helmet covering his face, Meghan could tell he very much disapproved of the chaos she'd just caused, and while she really wanted to bear witness to it, Heth had the sword. 

"Oh fine," she responded with a disappointed sigh, then with a second thought she began to collect Sir Twiggles' armor into her Bag of Holding. Heth had stopped and turned to watch her do it, and she imagined his face was one that basically said 'why!?' as he gestured at her. 

"Just leave it," he said. "He'll come back for it." 

"I want to make sure he has it at the monastery," Meghan answered as she once again clung tightly to Heth's side to keep warm, the smile she flashed him was innocent enough, but there was also a mischievous light in her eyes. "It would be irresponsible of me if he lost any of it." 


End file.
